


Family Comes First Above Else

by CyaSilver



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Purpled, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Omega Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), mostly - Freeform, the pov changes at the near end lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyaSilver/pseuds/CyaSilver
Summary: If Tommy had to summarize his whole exile it would be in three words:  absolute dog shit.Everything is looking a bit bleak for him, until his brother, Techno takes him in.Just when things were looking for the better, Dream barges in and ruins it all.========================================================This is a 'continuation' of Notanactualhumanbeing's oneshot book, specifically Chapter 7. However this can be as a stand alone fic.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 520





	Family Comes First Above Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Notanactualhumanbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notanactualhumanbeing/gifts).



> Hello! As a brief disclaimer this fic was written after Technoblade's execution, so any event after that does not apply to this fic.

Tommy was slipping. He knew that Dream was the enemy, the manipulative bastard that got him into this place. But try as he might he cannot help but enjoy the older alpha’s company. His presence reminded Tommy of his brothers, back when they were younger and still full of childish innocence. Wilbur with his guitar, singing tunes that echoed throughout the tiny meadow behind their old home. 

And Techno.

Techno was the best big brother Tommy could ever ask for. Sure. Wilbur was there but he also acted like a child whenever he was with him.

‘Plus he’s such a dickhead’, he spoke out loud.

Unlike Wilbur, Techno would not hesitate to scold Tommy on his wrong doings. Always so direct and blunt with his scolding, one would think he’s bullying him or something. 

But that was never the case.

After every lecture his older brother would always drag him somewhere private, asking him in that soft tone of his, if he didn’t go overboard with his scolding. On the rare occasions it did go too far, Techno would simply hug him, telling him sorry for scaring him and making him cry. And Tommy’s favorite part, that he terribly misses, was the forehead kisses that Techno would give him. Reassuring him that he’s no longer mad at the younger.

Tommy missed those the most, but he can’t do anything when the only person who could do that was living so far away. The kid sighed, shuffling he got up and went to Logsteadshire rummaging through the barrels to find anything that could entertain him.

Having found a book and quill, he decided to write his memories of a time long gone, as he patiently waits for Dream’s next arrival. 

-

Tommy held back an embarrassingly loud cry when Technoblade finally came to visit.

The appearance of the pink haired omega left conflicting emotions on the teen. On one hand he’s overjoyed that his pack omega had come to comfort him, but his more rational side was still angry and bitter over being abandoned by said omega. Nonetheless he pushed all those negative feelings aside and relished in the positive ones.

They sat on the entrance steps of the tiny kitchen Ghostbur built. Techno sat behind the younger, carding his fingers on his little brother’s unruly hair, humming softly. Tommy on the other hand listened intently on his brother’s humming. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit you sooner Toms,” apologized the omega, cuddling the child closer to him. 

“It’s alright Big man, you were busy with other stuff right? That’s what dad told me when he visited”, drowsily spoke the young alpha, he was so tired.

His brother hummed in response. 

The rest of the evening was spent in comforting silence, the two siblings relishing in each other’s presence, Tommy more so than Techno. After all, when would be the next time he’ll be able to snuggle in his older brother’s calming scent.

-

Turns out he didn’t have to wait for long. Weeks after the visit, Tommy received a note from Ranboo detailing an oncoming attack towards Techno and the possibility of Phil getting house arrest. Distraught at the news, Tommy frantically looked for ways he could help his family, knowing it was hopeless, he was exiled after all. So he went about with his day, or at least he thought it would be.

Apparently Dream had different plans.

The two fought, Dream accusing the younger of betraying him, his acidic forest scent emitting in strong waves. Tommy was begging the older that it wasn’t true and that he only built that bunker to have extra space to keep his items.

_A lie, and the two blonds knew that._

In the end Logsteadshire was no more, and Tommy was back to square one.

_Or so he thought._

The young alpha was filled with determination when he found a hidden chest, buried nearby. Items in hand, the child headed to the only safe place he could go to.

Technoblade’s new home.

-

Traversing the snowy tundra proved to be a harrowing task to Tommy, but the determination to go back to the omega was even stronger than the frozen wonderland. Once he arrived, he found that his brother was not around. Shrugging it off he began to look through the rows of chests, searching and looting anything of use. Finished with the bottom room, the blond goes up to the next floor. 

He was then bombarded by the spicy scent of cinnamon his omegan brother emitted. Tommy lets out a shudder, body immediately relaxing at the familiar scent. The second floor smelled entirely of cinnamon. It brought back nostalgic memories.

Putting those aside, he lit up when he saw the tell-tale particles of an Ender Chest. Too busy ‘borrowing’ the omega’s property, Tommy failed to notice the spike of cinnamon scent.

* * *

Suffice to say Tommy got an earful from Techno. The two went on a back and forth about ownership of items and other petty things. It was already sundown when the brother’s settled their differences.

“I’ve got something to show you tomorrow,” said Techno. They were currently having dinner when his brother spoke up.

“What is it?” replied Tommy. 

He watched as his omega brother smiled. His red eyes had a look to them that screamed ‘I know something you don’t’ and Tommy couldn’t figure out if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He hoped it was good, as glad as he may be for reuniting with his only other living relative, the memory of Techno spawning Withers in L’manburg was still fresh in the teen’s mind.

Comfortable silence enveloped the dining table, Techno continued to eat while Tommy had long since abandoned his food. His mind filled with thoughts too chaotic to make sense of. 

A sudden spike of cinnamon wafted across the room, Tommy looked up and saw the omega look at him dead in the eye. Worry and concern plastered on the eldest's face. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for having Techno worry for him.

“Penny for your thoughts pup?” asked the pink haired man.

He hesitated to answer at first, mulling over what he would tell his brother. He settled on something simple. 

“Is it true?”

“‘Is it true, what Tommy?”

“Is it true that you were captured and sent to be executed?” he asked, hoping that the rumours were false. The thought of the mighty Technoblade getting captured was unbelievable, executing him, even more so.

“It is, and before you ask how let me explain it to you,” Techno replied

He tells Tommy how Phil was put into house arrest after Quackity and Tubbo found out that he knew of his whereabouts. He tells how Ghostbur accidentally helped the L’manburgians by pointing them to his base, leading to a kerfuffle between him, Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy and Ranboo.

_If Tommy noticed the pained voice his brother used when he said Tubbo and Ranboo’s names, he ignored it._

Techno tells Tommy about the guillotine he was jailed in. 

“It was comical really,” he remarked

“Why?”

“It was reminiscent of the time I shot Tubbo.”

Tommy stared at him, shocked at the almost apathetic way he talked about not only Tubbo’s ‘death’ but also his own as well.

“What happened after that Techno?”

* * *

_The sun was high up in the sky, casting stifling rays on the citizens of L’manburg and its political leaders. Their president was on the last part of his speech, something about him repaying for the crimes he had done. Honestly Techno wasn’t listening._

_He was doomed the moment he saw Tubbo and Ranboo in his capture._

_Seeing two of his pups--one he claimed as his own, the other seen as his little brother-- look so pained and distressed sent his omegan instincts in a frenzy. But he held it off, for fear of making the two, especially Tubbo, hesitate in the execution._

_The sun was high up in the sky, when Techno fiddled with his Totem of Undying. The president has finished his speech and has now called for the executioner._

_Techno looked at the crowd searching for any familiar face, finding none he moves over to the residential area. There he saw Phil watching in the balcony, iron shackles clasped on his ankles. His face was impassive, as if he’s come to accept that another one of his children will die before him._

_Beside Phil was Ghostbur, looking as happy and oblivious as ever. He waves at Techno showing off his new pet sheep, the blue coat of the animal reminded him of the blue the ghost hands out to him._

_Techno gives out a smile._

_The call has been made and the pink haired omega hears the whoosh of the blade dropping._ _Inches before the blade came in contact with his neck, the omega gripped the totem tightly._ _Sharp pain bloomed from his nape and the next thing he knew he saw his decapitated body lying limp on the platform and his head in the basket placed below the lunette._

_Before he could fully understand what he just witnessed, something dragged him out of it and now he is standing behind the execution device._

* * *

Tommy was horrified as he listened to Techno recount his death. The blond would like to think he could handle gruesome stuff easily--he’d seen bloodshed countless times already. But the thought of Techno’s decapitated head and body made the poor boy sick to his stomach.

He shifted in his seat, heavily disturbed at the information he is being told of. Frankly it was too much for him to handle. But he needed to know, needed to find out how the hell Techno escaped from all that.

So he listened, and listened he did. Techno continued his tale, elaborating on how he escaped. How Dream, of all people, rescued him. 

Tommy noted the odd way his brother’s scent mellowed at the mention of the green runner.

The retelling lasted well into the night, once Techno finished he then instructed the blond alpha to head to bed already. The latter tried to protest but later relented when his body finally caught up on weeks of physical and emotional turmoil.

* * *

“WELCOME HOME THESEUS!” exclaimed the omega, manic grin spread on his face.

Tommy stood there mouth agape. The seemingly unassuming wall became a room filled with wither skulls from top to bottom. He looked at his brother, and there he saw the familiar glint of ruthlessness and brutality Techno was infamous for.

The duo entered the lair, Techno still rambling about why L’manburg should not have forced his hand. Unfortunately, Tommy could not focus on whatever the hell Techno was talking about. The blond alpha was more focused on the secret room.

It was dimly lit, making the atmosphere even creepier. Along the bottom walls were rows upon rows of chest. The left side separated only by a crafting table, while the right side was only separated by a lone Ender Chest.

The foul smell of green tea covered the lair, very different from the relaxing scent he usually reeked of. It was dizzying, but it seemed like the older omega was oblivious to it. His brother was too caught up in his tirade of revenge and retribution to notice the stress the younger was in.

“Tommy, I want you and I to work together and take down L’manburg,” Techno told his younger sibling.

But what greeted the omega made his maternal instincts flare up.

Tommy stood frozen, cowering at the thought of having to fight against Tubbo. He couldn’t let Techno unleash another set of Withers. He can’t. L’manburg may have betrayed him, that didn’t mean he wanted it gone. A faint smell of cinnamon clouded his senses, the blond snapped out of his thoughts. Finding himself in the embrace of his sibling.

“Shh, I didn’t mean to stress you out Toms,” cooed the short omega, stroking Tommy’s hair.

“I call bullshit on that Blade,” came the bitter reply from the kid. The stroking stopped, and Tommy used the opportunity to look at his brother harshly and said.

_“We won’t be attacking L’manburg Techno; we’re only getting my discs back.”_

Tommy watched, more like felt, as the pink hair male tensed at his word. Now he felt guilty for using that _tone_ on his brother. But he had to, he couldn’t let Techno go on another massacre.

_He can’t let him no matter what._

“Tommy” the older started “They wronged you Tommy, you saved them yes, but did they respect you after that?” questioned Techno.

Reluctantly Tommy replied with a soft ‘No’.

“See! Those bastards treated you like shit, never did they hesitate to throw you out once they realized you were a threat to their government. Don’t you remember what I told you?”

_’The only universal language is violence.’_

“But that doesn’t mean we have the right to go over there and cause a commotion, we can explore other options! Think about it Techno, if we attack with Withers L’manburg’s gonna get destroyed again.” rebutted the child

“Yeah but Tom-”

“And what about Dad?! What about Tubbo?! What about them Techno? Do you want to make them suffer again? Make Tubbo betray his pack omega and make Dad suffer another loss? Tell me Techno, tell me.”

"What about _Ranboo and Purpled?"_

He must’ve struck a nerve with him, as Techno only glared at him and left. Leaving Tommy alone in the dimly lit lair

-

The days following their argument were tense and awkward. Thankfully Techno had let him stay. Claiming the space below his brother’s basement as his new hideout.

Right now though he was sprawled on his older brother’s nest, when he heard a loud thump downstairs. Reflexes kicked in and he immediately went to check on the commotion. Only to be stopped when he smelt the dreaded forest musk of Dream.

He was now at a dilemma, if he burst into the room right now it would jeopardize his location. But if he didn’t help Techno, who knows what Dream would do to his brother.

* * *

Power, 'the capacity or ability to direct or influence the behavior of others or the course of events'. 

Would he say it fit him well? Would Dream dare to say he relished on strong trips of power? To show L'manburg who really controlled their every move. Dream had done it when he threatened to build tall obsidian walls around L'manburg, when he had looked his friends in their face and said nothing but half-baked truths.

Especially when he saw Tommy get exiled by the very friend whom he trusted, the distraught look on his face made him grin. 

When he had brought the boy to a small piece of land, had asked every single time he came to visit to take his armor off, blowing it up in his face.

Was it all necessary? No. Dream just liked doing it.

To say he was pissed when Tommy was nowhere to be found in Logsteadshire was an understatement, he was fucking seething with anger when he also learned that Techno had visited the younger alpha.

He could piece two and two together that Tommy had run off to Techno's base after their argument.

Once Dream arrived at Techno’s base, he was greeted by the tantalizing scent of cinnamon invading his senses.

_There’s no fucking way._

He’s smelt that scent before, that was the same scent that covered Tubbo and Ranboo on those times he talked to them.

That sweet fragrance is so reminiscent of the bakeries and cafes that littered the shopping district. He was ashamed to admit that he’d thought of the owner of the sweet smell more often that he would like to admit.

It was so pleasant, so calming and so many things at once. He’d wonder what the owner looked like, would they be a doe eyed blonde or a darling brunette. She could even be a feisty red-head with a soft heart. There was one thing for sure though, the owner was definitely an omega.

But back to the present, the blond alpha couldn’t help but have a pang of jealousy over Techno. He didn’t know the other _alpha_ had someone on the side, even worse this certain ‘someone’ was the same person the blond was pining over for the past month.

The blonde sighed and squared his shoulders. He entered the pink _alpha’s_ base hoping that their conversation would be quick, as he didn’t want to linger on that sweet, enticing smell of cinnamon.

“No way.”

* * *

Dream stood at the entryway staring at the pink haired _alpha,_ or should he say omega. Out of the many things Dream wanted to find, he didn’t intend to find the owner of that sweet cinnamon smell. Technoblade, of all the people, _Technoblade_ was the source of the blond’s nightly dilemma. 

"Dream, what are you doing here?" asked the _omega_ "Do I just go over to your house and just barge right in?" 

"Well no, but you know, Tommy went missing and I was just looking around to see where he had gone, y'know?"

If Dream hadn't blinked for just a second, he swore that Techno's face was one of pure dread, but as quick as it came it was concealed away with one of stoicism.

"Yeah, that guy, Tommy. Pretty funny, no?" 

Dream could play dumb, nodding he said " yeah, mind if I look around?" gesturing downstairs, maybe Tommy had decided to hide underneath Techno's house.

Techno nodded, already descending down the ladder, following him down too, wanting to catch Techno trying to hide anything suspicious.

Of course Techno had a multitude of items in his chest, he's almost as obsessive as him when it comes to collecting things such as ore or other drops. He opened and closed the chests, he could play dumb, he could ignore the faint smell of green tea that lingered in the air.

He looked over at Techno, his face still as impassive as ever, but he could tell he was a bit on edge from the way he looked around.

Dream went down the ladder again, the room at the very end was covered in signs. On closer look he saw it was a to do list of sorts, it included some ideas he liked and others that sounded remotely like Tommy's.

"Sell foot?"

"What about it?" 

"Nothing nothing! Just doesn't sound like something you would do." 

"Well you don't know what I do...I'm feeling a bit judged here" 

He chuckled.

They went back up, slowly approaching where Techno's front doors were, and in the moment he quickly lunged at Techno. 

Both fell onto the dark oak floor, Dream quickly put the omega into a chokehold, making sure he let out pheromones to subdue the other.

“Enough with the pretending Techno, where’s Tommy?” he questioned the pinkette.

  
  
The man underneath him began to struggle, still refusing to give the younger alpha’s location. Sickly sweet cinnamon began to waft the room. Dream’s inner alpha began to scream at him, telling him that the omega is in distress, but he ignored his instincts and kept restraining Techno.

“I don’t know!” whimpered Techno.

Dream was to ask the omega again when a very familiar scent entered the room.

  
  
He grinned.  
  


* * *

Tommy made up his mind, he was going to help Techno. Safety be damned his brother was in trouble and even though he was confident with the pinkette’s abilities he wasn’t too sure brute force alone could take down Dream.

Steeling his nerves, he descended the ladders mindful to let off threatening pheromones signaling the older alpha his presence. 

“Tommy what are you doing down here?” he hears Techno yell.

Ignoring his brother’s yells, he turns to the other alpha, glaring at that irritating mask of his. To be honest he was absolutely scared shitless right now, there's no way he'd be able to take Dream on a fight head on. He needs this confrontation to be as civil as possible. 

For his and Techno's sake.

"Tommy there you are!" leered the older alpha, Tommy grimaced at the sudden spike of forest and pine.

"Dream, let Techno go"

"Nah, I don't think so" the bastard grips his brother tighter, watching as his brother gasp for air, reaching out and clawing at Dream's hands.

"Did you know Tommy, when I first came in here I only wanted to ask Techno if he's seen you. Imagine my surprise when I discovered something far more better than you.”

The acidic smell of forest and pine began to overwhelm the air. Tommy stood frozen as he watched Techno slowly succumb to Dream. Anger flared up inside him wanting to strike and maul the offending alpha. Hurt the other so badly, that he would never come back again, to never have to ever smell that thick scent of forests.

* * *

Techno couldn't breathe.

He desperately clawed and dug his nails on the alpha's arms, trying to escape.

But the scent of forests was overwhelming, it was the only thing he could smell, even when he took a lung full of air when Dream lessen the choking, he could taste the alpha's scent.

His own body betraying him and growing lax underneath Dream, opening his legs more almost like an invitation for the latter. 

_Tommy_.

_Tommy._

_Tommy._

That was the only thought he kept on repeating, if he couldn't get out of Dream's hold, he'll surely take Tommy away. Take him away and never come back, take him to some place where he couldn't reach him, disappointing Wilbur, _disappointing Philza_ forever for losing Tommy. 

Despite trying so hard in holding back the tears he so badly wanted to let out, tears began to fall down his face. " _Dream- don't take him away please, please…!!"_

Gasping for air again when Dream gripped tighter.

_Why was he so weak now? Reduced to nothing but a helpless omega._

_But Tommy, Tommy was in danger._

"So what's it going to be Tommy? Should I demonstrate what I'm going to do when you choose the wrong answer?" 

He tried kicking but Dream was that much stronger, Dream pushed away locks of pink hair and exposed his mating glands out to Tommy.

He whispered a _no._

"Should I Tommy?"

* * *

Tommy coiled back, he shook his head profusely. "Dream, no, I- I'll come back with you. Just _please leave Techno alone."_ He distressingly said, if he had to beg then he would. His brother looked so helpless, he couldn't do anything, his red eyes looking at him with terror.

Techno wailed, wailed so high pitched it sent both alphas to recoil.

Dream, the bastard, cooed at his brother, the acidic forest scent lessening. 

His heart hammered against his chest, he felt lightheaded as he saw how soft Dream was being with Techno. He wanted to rid the older alpha off of his brother, wanted to stab him again and again and again until he was nothing more than a pile of mauled flesh.

Fear gripped him as he saw Dream lift his mask up, showing the bottom half of his face, and lightly kissed Techno's neck.

"Dream? Please, I said I would come with you! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Just please let Techno go..." 

* * *

Techno's mind felt fuzzy, he couldn't distinguish what was happening around him.

The press of lips against his neck was what brought him to a state of consciousness, it was an alpha.

He hadn't been with an alpha in so _long_.

"What if I take both of you? You wouldn't really do anything Tommy, because you disobeyed me” said Alpha, his voice was quite nice.

" _Dream, please, please, just take me! I'm really sorry!"_

_"_ Alright Tommy, since you asked so nicely, wait for me outside" Alpha let go of him and placed him onto the floor.

The sounds of heavy footsteps slowly fading away, as he just stared at the ceiling.

He doesn't know why he begins to cry, curling in on himself, hugging his knees.

He doesn't know why he cries, as if something had been taken away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> An explanation as to why Techno is the pack omega of the SBI: 
> 
> Momza was the original pack omega, but after scuffle during an expedition with Phil she was deemed MIA.
> 
> \---
> 
> Anyways what did you guys think? As always criticisms are welcome!


End file.
